1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to I.V. stabilizers, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved I.V. stabilizer for maintaining an I.V. needle and tube secured to the arm of an individual. Currently, tape is often used to maintain I.V. needles and tubes secured in position on an individual's arm. The use of tape has several disadvantages, especially if used over a prolonged period of time. These disadvantages include the painful removal of the tape from the individual's arm as well as possible allergies and skin irritation due to long term exposure to the adhesive tape. Also, tape alone does not provide an adequate support to maintain an I.V. tube and needle secured in the proper position. In order to overcome these disadvantages, the present invention provides an I.V. stabilizer with a padded arm support and hook and loop fastener straps to properly maintain an I.V. needle and tube in position on a patient's arm.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of support devices adapted to be secured around limbs of an individual are known in the prior art. A typical example of such a support device is to be found in U.S. Pat. No. 3,933,150, which issued to B. Kaplan et al on Jan. 20, 1976. This patent discloses a gas pressurizable support adapted to be secured around a patient's legs and inflated to treat shock victims by reducing the volume of blood pooled in the legs and abdomen of the patient. This device utilizes a plurality of spaced hook and loop fastening straps. U.S. Pat. No. 4,156,425, which issued to E. Arkans on May 29, 1979, discloses a support sleeve adapted to be wrapped around a patient's leg and pressurized by an external source of pressurized fluid. The device utilizes a spaced series of hook and loop securing straps. U.S. Pat. No. 4,215,687, which issued to F. Shaw on Aug. 5, 1980, discloses a limb encircling therapeutic device which utilizes a series of spaced VELCRO fastening straps to secure the device around the limb of a patient. U.S. Pat. No. 4,569,348, which issued to R. Hasslinger on Feb. 11, 1986, discloses a catheter tube holder strap which is adapted to be secured by a hook and loop fastening strap around the leg of a patient. A bushing is provided for the reception of a catheter tube U.S. Pat. No. 4,587,962, which issued to T. Greene et al on May 13, 1986, discloses a leg supporting jacket for supporting the injured leg of a patient. A spaced series of hook and loop fastening straps are utilized to tension the jacket around the leg of the patient.
While the above mentioned devices are suited for their intended usage, none of these devices provide an I.V. stabilizer which utilizes a padded arm support with a series of overlying hook and loop fastened securing straps. Additionally, none of the aforesaid prior art devices contemplates the provision of an I. V. stabilizer with an arm support pad with an embedded stiffening slat and a series of pairs of spaced overlying hook and loop fastening straps. Inasmuch as the art is relatively crowded with respect to these various types of support devices, it can be appreciated that there is a continuing need for and interest in improvements to I.V. stabilizers, and in this respect, the present invention addresses this need and interest.